Tru'nae Lewis
Tru'nae Lewis is known for starring in Daycare For Real as the bossy girl. Daycare For real Season 1 he Leader, the Uno master, is really out spoken, and expect to win all the games and get her way. She manipulates her friends sometimes in order to win Uno games. The drama revolves around her and Amaya. Tru'nae learns went seeing herself interact with Amaiya, she feels sorry for some of the stuff the went on. Tru'nae is calm and collected, and is funny and silly. In the first episode of the first season, Tru'nae and Cianni do their sassy walk to play a game of Uno. Which all the girls like. As they play a game of Uno, Truane yells at Cianni claiming she had put a "draw 2" card out, and Cianni is claiming she didn't put it out, saying that Truane really put the draw 2 out. And by that Truane, continued the game. Amaiya is getting annoyed by the fact that Truane is trying to cheat. Soon, Cianni and Truane yells at Amaiya saying that she has to draw two. Amaiya reaches to get the deck of cards to straighten them out, having the other girls annoyed,having Truane say "It doesn't have to be perfect all the time!". Cianni put out a draw 4, and TRuane made Amaiya take the cards, and Made Cianni change the color to red so she can put out her last card to win. After Truane won the Uno game, by manipulating the others, it's between Amaiya and Cianni. Amaiya had put out a draw two, and Cianni threw another one on top of that one. Amaiya starts to yell "You can't do that!" and started to cry to Ms. Rahim. Truane watching the game is on Cianni's side. Ms. Rahim looks and says "No!" and looked at it again and varified that she could do that. The baby Javonni, fell on his bottom and started to cry. In the kitchen while Ms. Rahim is making breakfast she says that today is acting. Cianni and Truane are staring at Amaiya, their favorite song come on. they start to dance and when the music stop, they have to freeze. Cianni sets the table, while the others washes their hands. Truane and Cianni are talking until Amaiys comes in asking which one is her's (The plate od food). Cianni yells "It doesn't ,atter just sit down!". Truane talks to the camera, saying that shes not allow to sit and play with her. Amaiya, in her confessionals, says that Truane is mean and that she act like shes her mom. Cianni calls Amaiya a Hersey kiss, Ms. Rahim coming in walking javonni, and Cianni yells "Its ok! My mom calls chocolate hersey kiss, and she calls me chocolate drop! Truane and Cianni, are arguing, over Truane's cheating, by taking all the power cards in Uno. they share how they really feel about eachother, Cianni says that Truane is a nicw girls, and that som,etimes the don't get along, and that the have to work it out, by theirselves. Meanwhile Amaiya's birthday is coming up, and Truane and Cianni makes birthday cards for her. Amiaya walks in and goes into the main door where the othr two girl are, making cards. Truane tells her to stay in the other room because they are making her something. Amiaya is not listening and tries to get over the little gate, until when Ms. Rahim says to go in the and that the others are doing somehting really special for her. Amaiya misundrestands the whole thing and said "They're making a picture without me. Truane is having Trouble with Spelling, but makes her card really pretty. Amaiya talks about how mean Truane is, until they are ready to present. Truane reads her card, saying that she was sorry for beingmean to her. Everyone is coming going in the house, and not one minute in, Truane and Amaiya are going at. Amaiya screams, and Truane tells her to put the money back (Play money). Amaiya says that she hits, and that she hits her back, when she didn't hit them. Nabrea, is play fighting with Truane, pushing her into the main room. Truane notices Amaiya is playing with the wirlpool bottom, Truane asks to see it, but Amiaya won't share. Truane starts to dance. The girls gets ready to go to the swiming pool. Amaiya is upset and is just standing at the car, and Nabrea comes up to Amaiya, looks at her and walks over to Truane and whispers something in her ear. Truane starts dancing in Amaiya's face, just to be funny. in the car, The girls are playing, Nabrea is playing hitting and tickling Truane. Truane says that she likes to play with Amaiya sometimes. At the pool, they see Bobbi, the girl who appeared'' ''on Wayniiboi (Season 1 and 2). She couldn't swim because she didn't have a bathing suit. Truane feels sorry for her. The after show was filmed in May 2013, Starring Cianni, Truane, and Zaniya (the new girl). The girls lashed out on Amaiya calling her really mean stuff as they are watching the video. Aftershow 4 is spit into two parts, and in the last part, the girls watches the rest of the series and starts to feel bad for the stuff they said, Truane makes an appolgy and the ending credits made them think of all the memories they had Daycare For real Season 2 Tru'nae is first introduced, she is cut off by zaniya when she was bashing Amaiya. Zaniah gets upset when Tru'nae gets her hair wet while they were squirting each other with water guns. Zaniah's mom comes out and yells at everyone not to wet her hair up. everyone was unhappy and the mood changed. Zaniah and Tru'nae both shared their feeling in the moment that they didn't like each-other.After a failed attempt to play a game, deciding who goes first, tru'nae get aggravated and dismisses herself. Teresa starts a argument with tru'nae, with creates a verbal fight. Zaniya who isn't really taking a side at this point, goes on her own making comments about Teresa saying that she doesn't studder when she talks.Zaniyais tired of tru'nae's aditude, Tur'nae throws a rock that hit their car, Tru'nae gets yelled at by her uncle. Zaniya and Teresa starts a rant about how Tru'nae acts. Zaniy a can not take it anymore and she gets in Tru'nae's face. tru'nae is getting annoyed, and they starts a argument. Tru'nae calls Zaniya a a Faggot for not being able to do a cartwheel."You can't even do a crab-walk, with your fat behind self lookin like a faggit"